


Aman's guide to a perfect proposal

by Shibani



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Bollywood, Idiots in Love, M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibani/pseuds/Shibani
Summary: Hope you liked it :) Leave your feedback and kudos<3
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Aman's guide to a perfect proposal

Aman wanted to propose to Kartik, not that they could go to courts and get married or any priest would say the holy vows for them to follow, but when he and Kartik had watched Monica and Chandler's proposal scene in F.R.I.E.N.D.S, Kartik kept aweing about the scene and won't shut up about it.

Usually only Kajol and SRK's train scene from Dilwaale Dulhaniya le jaayenge had this effect on him, but this was personal, Aman knew it, it was as if Kartik wanted something like that for himself and this was one of the very few times he would do what his boyfriend wants, so what if it involves planning, lying to his mother for extra cash and blackmailing Goggle into not telling Kartik about it? It would not be that difficult.

But for Aman, who had avoided romantic movies like they were plague and never read novels, it was difficult, very difficult.

He had managed to save enough money to buy a simple gold band, and the size had been an issue, because Kartik would never take off his rings, no matter how much (stupidly) Aman tried, so Aman had used a wire to approximate his size and the jeweler had tutted at him, giving him judgmental looks.

Aman loved the ring though. He wanted to engrave his and Kartik's initials on the inside of the ring, but he didn't, he wanted it to be Kartik's alone, something that he could treasure and remember Aman, but something that didn't look as it was forced on him.

Aman decided to go for the classic "ring in wine" proposal, but forgot that Kartik was a Delhiite. He inquired about the cheap wine bottle that lay in the refrigerator and before Aman could ask him not to uncork it, he did so and gulped the wine, not even bothering to smell it like they did in movies. So much for enjoying wine the right way.

Aman next decorated the living room with candles and played soft music, but that plan failed, no thanks to Delhi's traffic where Kartik was stuck and the candles melted by the time he returned. He had managed to clean the wax before Kartik was back and was sweating like a pig, in bargain.

Proposing in a classy restaurant was out of budget for him, what with the ring and the rent and Kartik’s need to buy extravaganza clothes for himself and costly clothes for Aman.  
The proposal was nothing like Aman had wished. It wasn't soft, sophisticated and romantic but classic Kartik and Aman, chaotic and messy at its best.

Kartik was moodily aiming clothes at the laundry basket after getting into a fight with Aman for not helping him in household chores when he threw Aman's jeans but missed his aim and the red velvet box tumbled out of the pocket on the floor.  
Kartik opened the box curiously and his eyes went wide with surprise as he stared at the golden ornate.

"Who is this for?" He asked a pissed off Aman who was struggling to focus on his studies as he wore the ring.  
Aman spared the ring a glance and said "you" without realizing it was the ring, THE ring.  
"You bought it?"  
"No, robbed it," Aman huffed and turned the page. His eyes went wide and he pushed himself out of the chair and pulled the ring out off Kartik's finger.

"That's mine," Kartik whined in protest.  
"No, it's not!"  
"Did you get it for someone else?"  
Aman, panicking didn't realize when he said yes and that Kartik had failed to grasp his sarcasm. Hurt creept on Kartik's face and Aman's eyes went wide with realization.

"Oh no, no, it's for you, I swear it's for you. Why can't I control my sass, of course it’s for you,"  
Kartik looked at him for a few seconds as he went on to explain how he wanted to give Kartik a perfect proposal, something that was Instagram-able, something that was perfect, and apologized over and over again for failing to do so.

Kartik smiled and kissed him. Aman, surprised, kissed him back and broke the kiss.

"You are so stupid," Kartik chuckled and gave his hand in his. Aman smiled and looked at him dreamily.  
"Will you give me the ring now or stare at me like an idiot?"  
Aman broke out of his trance and slid the ring, and was surprised that the ring fit perfectly.  
"Huh, so much for a perfect proposal," He said as he looked at the golden ring gleam against the harsh afternoon sun on his partner's finger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) Leave your feedback and kudos<3


End file.
